


My Forgotten Undertale treasures.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Multi, Random stories I wrote, error sans is adorable., old things I forgot about, random stuff, sancest, undertale short fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: These are random stories that I wrote ages ago and have since found on my iPad, hidden between over 800 notes. I do hope you like all the random oneshots I have recently discovered.





	1. Reawakening.

Error was walking through Undertale’s cave system trying to get to the crystal ceiling cave. As he entered, he sighed happily and walked into the field of echo flowers. “Reminds me of my AU.” He said as he looked up at the crystal ceiling that twinkled like the starry sky. Sure it was nothing like Outertale but it reminded him of his home. As he walked in his eyes landed on something that made him gasp.

A head stone. “What is a drive doing here? No one bar Sans should know this place exists.” He said in shock walking over and reading what it had engraved in the stone. “Human 7, died before we could save them. Sorry for your lost innocence.” Was written in the stone in wingdings. His eyes widened in shock. A seventh human?! Wasn’t frisk the seventh human? Well, this told a different story. “Oh my god.” He said in shock and looked at the date.

“Born April 21st XXXX to March 19th XXXX. Age 17.” He read out loud. He huffed. “There’s no name.” Error said sadly. He looked at the grave and saw it was old, especially as echo flowers grew around it. He sighed. “I’m so sorry at your death child.” He said when the ground below his feet began to shake and made him panic. He rushed back and hit the deck after he tripped over his own feet. A skeletal hand broke through the soil making Error scream in fear and shake. He couldn’t move, he was paralysed in fear. Another hand broke through the soil and he crashed.

A loud beep entered the air, as the two hands began to remove the soil around them. A skeleton sat up, blinking its eyes that were little white pinpricks. It had long turquoise hair made of magic. It sparkled and glittered. From bone structure, you could tell the skeleton was female. The skeleton looked at Error and tapped him but he didn’t respond as he was still rebooting. The skeleton stood up, shaking itself clean of any soil before stepping out the hole and covering it up with soil again.

Once it was done, it sat on the now soil filled hole. Error finished rebooting, coming to with a blink and shake of the head. “Huh, what happened?” He asked. “I dunno, you tell me.” Error looked at her and jumped back in shock. “What? Who? Where? How the fuck are you alive?!” He screamed in fear, glitching like crazy. The skeleton frowned.

“I died?” She asked in shock. Error nodded and pointed to the grave. She turned and looked at her own gravestone. She gasped in shock. “What?! No!” She said touching the marble and re-read what it said on it. “I cant have died! They promised they would get me home to my mum!” Tears built in her eye sockets. “They promised to get me home! From this, I’ve been buried her 60 years.” They flowed down her face. “That means my family is long gone.”

Error frowned at the small child. She looked so lost and scared but then again he was like that when he awoke in the antivoid and realised his AU was gone. “H-hey, if it makes you feel any better, i lost family too.” He said walking over cautiously. The skeleton looked at herself. “How am I alive them? Clearly, I should still be dead. What am i now?” She asked wiping her face clean of tears.

“You’re a skeleton monster like me.” He said. “And i don’t know how you’re alive or why you’re a monster but all i do know is you’ve given a second chance of life. Take it.” The skeleton took a deep breathe and stood up. She was an inch smaller than Error at 5’9. “Do you remember your name?” He asked. She nodded. “Its Erin.” Error smiled. “Well Erin, nice to meet you. I’m Error.” Erin chuckled. “Nice to meet you too.”

“You need to get dressed.” Erin looked at her naked skeletal body and blushed a bright turquoise. “Y-yeah, about that. My clothes have decomposed.” Error chuckled. “Thats fine, i can make you new ones.” He summoned his strings and quickly made a black hoodie, a turquoise top and some Black PJ bottoms. Erin took them and put them on quickly, her cheek bones still bright turquoise. “Done.” She said. She felt much more comfortable in these clothes. “We need to get you to sans.” He said.

“Follow me.” He began walking off in the direction he came from. Erin gave her grave a final sad glance and followed him. “Who’s sans?” She asked curiously. Error chuckled and smiled. “My husband.”


	2. My love for an idol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and his brothers fall in love with a new idol group called AS heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like any of these stray chapters to become a full story, please let me know. 😊😊😊 have a great day/night!

Error queen had been watching the idol group since the age of 11. He remembered what he felt the first time he and his brothers watched the now massively popular idol group dance on TV; their bodies moving fluidly as they sung the songs lyrics and wore fancy clothes. HIs hart beat sped up as the leader danced; his hips bucking and his chest moving; arms and legs moving around fluidly and the spins made his head spin.

His face turned yellow as their dance ended with the song and the crowd cheered loudly from the screen. It was that moment he could happily say he had fallen in love with Lust, the leader of the idol group AS-Heat. 

Geno and Fresh had been watching when the 11 year old idol group had first started out on American Idols for young teens and they had also fallen for the other two members of the group.

Lust was the leader and he was a total flirt to both genders; his dirty mindedness and his kindness made everyone lose control as did the sexual themes in their dances and costumes sometimes. 

Loads of girls and boys world wide wanted him but he stated he wasn’t interested in a lover yet as he wanted to tour the world. Error fell for his charisma and his love for dance and song.

Every time he saw him dance, his heart sped up and he wanted nothing better than to dance along side him.

The next member was Reaper and he was also a total flirt but also shy. He seemed very withdrawn sometimes but he knew when to help someone and stuck to what he believed in. Many girls wanted him for his looks but Reaper was 100% gay and wanted to find the right guy first before settling down. 

He also wanted to continue the idol group as singing and dancing set his soul ablaze. Geno liked Reaper had many fantasies of meeting the now 16 year old idol and having for himself. 

The last member was Sci and he was cocky in certain ways but was kind and a total nerd. He loved science after being an idol and he encouraged people to give science a try. He was also very devious. He acted submissive when he a dominant. Fresh fell for him, wanting nothing to be held in his arms and to meet him. 

The three Queen brothers became fans very quickly and began to learn.

The three brothers learned all the lyrics to all their songs as well as all the dance moves to their songs; dancing whenever they heard the songs play. AS-Heat posters littered their bedroom walls and it made them feel closer to them.

Ink, Sugar and Decans were also great fans of AS-Heat but not as much as the other three. Ink was happy to Error so happy at something; especially after the scares with Geno almost dying multiple times as a child. He seemed so happy and so excited whenever they talked about the latest songs and dances.

Decans was ecstatic that Fresh had emotions and could feel like he did; it was his wish come true. His friend would be able to live happily with his friends and family. CQ herself was happy at how close her sons had become.

As the years went on and on, Error had found his love for singing and dancing and he wanted nothing more than to dance with AS-Heat. Every dance move and lyric set his bone marrow on fire and passion. 

Geno and Fresh loved seeing their brother flourish into a talented dancer and his world open up. He seemed so care free as he danced his fluid movements told a story; matching the lyrics he sung. At age 16 when AS-Heat announced they were looking for a fourth member for their group at their next concert, the three begged their mother to buy tickets.

CQ chuckled at her three sons enthusiasm and brought six tickets so all six of the boys could go. The three cheered and told their friends who were as equally as excited. Their mothers allowed it and soon they were off to the concert merely weeks later.

Error couldn’t believe it; he was going to see AS-Heat in live concert!

CQ watched as Error smiled happily as did his friends and brothers; knowing how happy he was and how long he had waited for a day like this. Once at the stadium; they piled out the car and rushed inside. Little did Error know, his future had begun with that little trip.


	3. Our stupidest mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Freshpaper Angst.

PJ and Fresh stood in the door way and couldn’t believe it. Their whole front room was a mess! The sofa’s were thorns in half allowing stuffing to fall out everywhere, -Thor’s of PJ when he was carrying Cil, Ultrasound photos and any pictures of the family were out their frames or ripped to shreds. Black ink smeared the walls and anything made of China was smashed. Things had been thrown about or in the fire place which had long since burned out. “Who?” PJ asked in shock.

Fresh noticed Cray asleep in the corner of room. He had black stain marks on his face indicating he had cried. He frowned. What had made his oldest so angry he destroyed the whole place? “PJ, look.” He said removing his glasses. PJ followed his husbands finger and saw Cray curled up in a small ball. Frowning the two walked over and kneeled before him. PJ shook his oldest sons’ shoulder which jolted him awake. “Cray, sweetie? Did you trash the place?” PJ asked confused. He wasn’t angry but he was confused. Cray looked at his parents once the sleepiness was lifted and glared angrily at them.

“Yeah? So what?” He hissed angrily. He shoved himself deeper into the corner of the room; making himself look small. “Why would you do that son?” Fresh asked. Cray had never showed this type of behavior before. Cray laughed darkly. “Now you notice?” He asked darkly. Now both parents were confused. “Notice what?” Cray smirked. “Me.” PJ frowned angrily. “What is that meant to mean young man?” He asked, one hand on his hip. 

Cary’s ink magic began to react, forcing his parents away as he stood up and his eyes burned with rage. “FOR QUITE A FEW FUCKING YEARS I HAVE FELT LIKE SHIT! I FEEL AS IF EVERYONE WANTS CIL, AND THEY FUCKING DO! ITS ALL CIL THIS AND CIL THAT! I’M SORRY I DON’T LIVE UP TO YOUR FUCKING STANDARDS! FOR YEARS I HAVE FELT LIKE SHIT; I HAVE FELT LEFT OUT, UN-LOVED AND REJECTED BY YOU TWO WHO SEEM TO CARE MORE ABOUT CIL THEN ME! I AM HALF A SOUL AND YEAH WHILST ‘MOM’ DIDN’T CARRY ME IT SEEMS YOU TWO LOVE YOUR BIOLOGICAL SON MORE THAN AN ABOMINATION CREATED MERELY WITH HALF A SOUL WHO SIMPLY HAS A COMBINATION OF YOUR FEATURES!!!” Cray screamed angrily, the ink swirling around him widely.

Tears flowed down his face that was set in an ferocious, angry scowl. “I hate feeling like this! Like a freak! Like I’m worthless! That everyone wants Cil instead of me!” He fell to his knees. “If destruction of your most precious memories my your son is the only way to get your attention, then I will do it.” He sobbed digging his phalanges deep into the wood and causing them to bleed. 

PJ and Fresh watched as their son broke down. Cray had been feeling rejected by them and distancing himself. Cray sobbed sadly. The aching sadness in his soul was drowning and suffocating. The two frowned sadly. They had been paying more attention to Cil than Cray and they were in the wrong for that. So very very wrong and they shouldn’t have done it. Fresh bent down and hooked his arms under the others arm pits; lifting him up and holding him close. “Oh Cray, we are so fucking sorry. We were in the wrong.” He said as his son held onto him tightly.

PJ had tears fall down his face. He had failed as a parent. What parent ignores their child? “Cray, I am sorry.” He sobbed, kissing his child’s forehead. Cray’s sobs soon stopped and he looked at his parents. “Am I a freak?” He whimpered. “NO!” They said in shock. They peppered his face in kisses. “We will make this up to you no matter how long it takes.” Fresh said with determination. Cray looked up with watery eyes that were unsure and filled with a childish innocence that said ‘please don’t hurt me again. I can’t take it.’ Their hearts felt heavy with anger. They had hurt their little one hadn’t they? “You promise?” He asked. They nodded. “Yes.” They hugged him tightly. 

Cray sat in his parent’s arms and sniffed. Fresh wiped his eyes whilst PJ used his magi to put him in his Pyjamas. “Lets get you a hot chocolate.” Fresh said. Cray nodded tiredly as they walked into the front room. Smiling slightly, he fell asleep. ‘Finally,’ He thought ‘I got through to my parents.’ 

When Error and Ink came home after picking Cil from his boyfriend’s house they came in for a shock. The front room was still a complete mess but PJ was cooking in the kitchen whilst Fresh held a sleeping Cray who was in a pure white cat onesie in his arms. “What happened?” Ink asked as Cil picked up a torn up baby photo of himself. “Cray had an anger meltdown and for right reasons. We’ve been ignoring him for Cil and he snapped so he tore the place up.” Fresh explained. Cray whined as snuggled deeper into his father’s arms. Ink frowned and Error did too. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out.” Ink said angrily, disappointed in his son. Both frowned sadly. “We told him we’d make it up to him no matter what.” Cil walked over and put his arms up. “I wanna hug!” He said gesturing to Cray. Fresh frowned but gave his oldest to his youngest. Cil Held his brother and smiled; purring. “My brother.” He said. They smiled. Maybe Cray will feel better soon. Cray seemed to realise he wasn’t in his father’s arms anymore and began to whine as his face scrunched up. Cil frowned sadly. They hadn’t talked much since their argument but he still loved his older brother; his role model, his idol.

Pecking his brother’s cheek, he let Fresh take Cray out his arms. PJ put the food on the Table and everyone sat down. Fresh managed to eat without waking Cray up but he did once desert was dished up. It was chocolate cheesecake with a raspberry sauce. Rubbing his eyes, Cray looked around. “Mum, dad, something smells nice.” He yawned. Fresh chuckled and kissed his son’s forehead. “Chocolate cheese cake. Want some?”

Cray’s eyes snapped open at the mention of chocolate and nodded. “yes please!” He said. PJ and Error laughed. Error loved chocolate which was passed down to Pj and then passed down to Cray. Giving the 16 year old a piece, he devoured it quickly. Cray smiled as everyone cheated. It would take a while but for now he felt right at home.


	4. Meeting The Errortale brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Errortale was a real AU.

The Sanses and Papyruses sat in the multivoid mansion; meeting more and more alternate versions of themselves. The day was lazy and had a happy vibe to the air that flooded the crowded mansion. InkTale Ink and Papyrus were watching the newcomer from ErrorTale; an AU they never really went to due to the name. 

The name gave everyone the wrong idea so they didn’t go but the Papyrus of theat universe who was the same height as HorrorTale Papyrus, was sitting on the sofa talking to Geno with a cup of tea. He smiled even though he had purple tear marks on his face and glitched with negative colours. “Your brother seems so sweet.” Geno chuckled with a smile. This Papyrus seemed so passionate about his brother.   
Error!Papyrus nodded. “Of course! He’s—“ his sentence was cut short when a portal opened; alerting everyone. ErrorTale! Sans came out shaking fearfully whilst crying. 

“The—“ The Small Sans started when his brother pulled him into a deep hug; not letting him go. “Shh, it’s okay bro. It’s okay.” He whispered as he brother broke down and sobbed into his chest as well as trying to break free. The others who gathered around watched in horror as the portal closed and the small newcomer sobbed into his taller brother’s chest. Error pushed against Error!Papyrus’ hold; crying tears of fear. “The urge! The urge!” He sobbed as he pushed desperately at his brother’s chest. Fear danced in his tone. Error!Papyrus who went by the name Problem sighed sadly and frowned. He stroked his brother’s skull as he had an attack. “I know. I know bro; it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He cooed sadly. Error kept crying and saying “the urge” over and over again to the other Sanses and papyruses horror until he calmed down and passed out. 

Problem sighed. “15 minutes and 10 seconds. New record.” He said picking his brother up and laying him onto the sofa; covering him over. “What does he mean by ‘the urge?’” Stretch asked horrified that a sans had such a breakdown. Problem sighed and turned to them; face serious. “All ErrorTale monsters and humans have the urge to kill but we ignore it and are actually loving and cuddly but sometimes we get the urge to lose control so we have to calm down. For my brother it is a lot stronger and he gets scared he’ll hurt an innocent person. The urge attacks can range from 1 minute to hours at a time. That is the ErrorTale Curse.” Problem explained; ignoring the others horrified expressions.

“Will he be okay?” Blueberry asked. Problem smiled and nodded. “He will be after some sleep. Now be warned my brother is shy and doesn’t take contact from strangers easily so be patient with him; especially if he speaks in Wingdings; it’s our mother tongue.” He said, looking down at the little sans. Blueberry nodded. ‘Of course!” He said happily.


	5. Wolftale AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf fresh cuteness.

Fresh walked through the woods, ears twitching left and right as he searched for food and his tail swishing. He was tired as he had to run away from Red, Blueberry’s new mate. Muffin usually found him and spent time with him. He had grown to love and care for his pup but Blueberry never forgave him and tried to get others to kill him whenever he could. 

Fresh had no intention on getting attached to his pup but when Muffin had gotten hurt trying to protect him from rabid wolves, he saw how much his son cared for him and he snapped. He tore the rabid wolves to death and left covered in blood and his little pup curled up to him. If anyone tried to hurt his child he would commit murder again to protect him. ‘Mama?” A small voice squeaked making Fresh stop. The voice was male but it sounded glitched. It was very young sounding, younger than Muffin. Muffin was now 17 and had a mate of his own. Going into the foliage he gasped at the sight he saw. He saw a very young, very small and vulnerable pup. The pup was around two years old and very small, so small he could fit into his two paws. He had black furry ears and tail with black and red bones. His paws were black with red and yellow streaks. He wore a small turtle neck red top and black shorts. The pup’s ;eft eye was white and his right eye was blue and gold. He had blue lines on his face and glitched a bit.

The pup was around two years old and it looked like his mother had gone out and died. The little one had tears in his eyes, flowing down his face. “Mama? Where?” He asked and Fresh knew what he meant. He wanted his mother, his mummy, but she wasn’t coming back. “Pup?” He asked catching his attention. The small pup or aced into the den afraid but Fresh ran after him. He couldn’t leave such a baby live on his own, he wouldn’t survive! He didn’t want the pup experiencing what he went through. The den was deep under a tree, all dug out. As he came in he saw the bed of soft leaves and fluff. The pup snuggled deep into the far corner, making himself look even smaller. The pup whined sadly, afraid of Fresh.

He frowned sadly and slowly walked over. The pup shook. What did this wolf want?! To hurt him, to kidnap him, to kill him?! Where was his mummy?! He kissed her and wanted her home! Fresh picked the scared, shaking pup up by the scruff of his top and placed him on the bed. He proceeded to curl around him; his big body shielding the pup and give him warmth. He nuzzled the pup’s head with his nose, purring. The pup was okay now.

The pup felt the other pick him up and place him on his bed before curling around him. His shakes slowly vanished as he realized the elder didn’t want to hurt him just merely warm him up. His mum used to do this before she vanished a week previously. He had waited there like a good boy. Suddenly his stomach growled making him blush and whine in discomfort. He needed food. Fresh looked down. “Hungry?” He asked making the blushing pup look up. He slowly nodded. Fresh lifted his top up and summoned his echo body; breasts filled with milk that was nutritious for the pup and would feed him.

“Eat than pup.” He purred. The little pup latched on, drinking the milk greedily. The little one obviously hadn’t eaten properly in over a week or two so giving him huge chunks of meat would make him sick as such a young age so the milk was the best option. The pup sucked the nipple free of milk and needed the ground happily. Finally, a meal! He was so hungry. Maybe...his mama wasn’t coming back. Did that mean this new wolf was his mama? Fresh soon nuzzled the little one as he let go and let out a small squeak of a burp. There! A fed pup was a happy pup! The Little’s ones eyes looked up in wonder and awe.

“Where mama?” He asked sadly making Fresh frown. “She’s gone little one. Sorry sweetie.” He said sadly. The pup’s eyes widened in shock. His mother was never coming back?! Tears built in his eyes as he began to cry and whine. Fresh could only wrap around the pup tightly and purr; nuzzling and licking the little ones ears. He frowned even deeper. The little one had been all alone for a whole week without food or a bath or even so much as a cuddle. Poor little one must have been freezing! It was winter and at night temperatures dropped well below zero!

Slowly the sobs came to a stop. “New mama?” He whimpered, looking up at fresh with tears eyes. The tears eyes filled with hope and trust made Fresh’s stone heart melt. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, new mama.” He said leaning down and began licking the others ears, face and tail. As he washed the little pup, he cuddled his new son. He would protect this pup and actually be a parent!

He wouldn’t abandon him like he did with Muffin; he saw where that brought him. The pup purred happily. His new mama was kind and gentle. He yawned, snuggling deep into the others chest. Fresh smiled, laying his face down on his paws. “Sleep, pup. Name?” He asked. He needed to know the pups name. “New name for new mama.” The pup said sleepily. Fresh smiled. “Error. Your name is now Error, my little baby boy.” Fresh said as Error fell asleep. Error smiled in his sleep. Fresh smiled at how happy his pup now was and closed his fall; abandoning the living realm for the realm of dreams.

His new pup was his the protect alone and no one was harming him, ever!


	6. Wolftale Alternate version.

Fresh ran and ran with Muffin between his teeth. He had to hide from Blueberry. Had gone mad and went around killing everyone who tried to get close to him. "Dad, whats going on with mummy?" Muffin asked. "Nothing, he's just insane. We must hide." He said through gritted teeth.

As Error opened the door to go to work, Fresh saw his chance. He bolted inside and dove under the sofa. Error gasped as Fresh ran past him and hid under the sofa; Ink and Paperjam watching in shock as well. Error got his gun and cocked it when Fresh came out; the small pup still under the sofa cowering. "What do you want?!" Ink growled angrily. "Mum, don't start." Paperjam said with a sigh. Ink took a step forward and Fresh whimpered lowly; his ears dropping and tail curling around him, a sign of submission. Ink's eyes widened at that as did Error's.

Error closed the door and put his gun away. "What's wrong Fresh?" Error asked kneeling down next to the whimpering wolf. Fresh showed his neck; only to reveal five large gouge marks. Ink gassed in horror and Paperjam stared at them in anger. Paperjam grabbed the bandages and a bowl of water. He quickly cleaned out the wounds and wrapped his neck up. "T...thank you." Fresh croaked but it only came out as a low whine. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." 

Fresh managed to get up amd move away where his whole body began to change. He became Error's height of 5"11 but he had Grey would ears on his skull not a hat and a long, Grey bushy tail protruding from his tail bone. His clothes were a mess and he was covered in cuts and bite marks; all of which still bled. Using too much magic to become his skeleton-wolf hybrid form, he collapsed to his knees panting. "Sorry; but we need sever help." 

"What are you?!" Ink asked in surprise. "I'm a wolf-skeleton hybrid. Though I would rather be in my wolf form most of the time." Fresh said looking up. Muffin came out of his hiding spot and hopped into Fresh's lap. The young pup whimpered at his Dad's pain but Fresh looked down and chuckled. He scratched behind Muffin's left ear which caused him to whine happily. "So why do you need help?" Error asked, slightly confused. 

"Blueberry; Muffin's mother went mad! He's killing everyone who tries to talk to me and then when I told him to stop; he attacked me. I need to keep Muffin away from him!" He said with a sharp intake of breath. "But i thought you hated Muffin?" Error asked in more confusion. What was even going on? What had Ink slipped him?!

"No, I was scared! I'm only 17! I don't know anything on being a father! That's why I wanted him to stay with Blueberry so he could grow up to be a good wolf but now I see that was the wrong choice. I can't let him know I'm alive or where Muffin is. Otherwise, he'll kill the pair of us!" Fresh explained. Muffin looked at his dad in shock.

So he didn't hate him! He was just afraid. Afraid of messing up! Muffin smiled and turned into his half human half wolf form. He looked like Fresh bar a few details. Fresh chuckled at the small five year old. "Heh, welp you definitely have my trait to learn things really quickly."


	7. Um, masturbation anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which error discovers the joys of Masturbation first hand.

Error had never masturbated before. He knew the others had if the non-soundproof walls and glowing liquid stains on beds were any indication. He had never thought of doing anything like that with himself, it just never occurred to him to do it.

Error would never admit it to the others but it embarrassed him to try but he decided to change that. He was going to walk into the front room when he heard them talking about ways they had masturbated. Damn, even the Papyruses?! Blushing, Error rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. "I needed to know that information. Thanks guys." Error said sarcastically to himself as he walked over and laid down on his bed. 'I've never done that before. Why do they even do it anyway?' He thought looking down at his pelvis.

'Guess it doesn't hurt to try?' He questioned as he hooked the edges of his shirts and pulled them down to show his feminine hip bones and pelvis. He remembered Ink saying he preferred a 'pussy' whatever that was. Error frowned a confusion. The only 'pussy' he had heard of was a cat. Suddenly, Error felt his magic start to stir, it seemed to know what to do. Looking down, he saw a bright purple pussy. He blushed blue and squeaked. Holy shit. The folds were soaking wet with natural lubricant and his clit was erect too. He blinked in curious it's and confusion but opened his legs wider.

"I can't decide whether this is cool or confusing." He muttered innocently. Gently, he flicked his clit which made a spark of pleasure shoot up his spine and make him give a low groan. "That was...interesting." He said as he did it again only for the pleasure to be stronger and his moan to be louder. Suddenly, he rubbed circles on the slightly hidden button, slow but quickening his rubs as he got more confident.

His moans were delicious. "Ahh! A-Ahhh! So good~!" He moaned out, eyes in little hearts. The pleasure made his bones dance with heat and tingles that light his bone marrow alight. He continued, his juices gushing out steadily and dampening his sheets. "I-I--Ahhh~! O-Ohhh~! So fucking good~~~!" The pleasure began to build until finally the coil snapped and Error came, squirting violently. "I'M CUMMING~~!!!!" 

His purple liquids gushed and squirted out; staining his sheets in a huge puddle of dimly glowing cum. Error panted as he came down from his high but he was far from done. His body craved another release. His hand travelled down until he reached his soaked folds. He shoved his finger in quick sharp, meaning and groaning at the burn. He thrusted his finger out, groaning at the pleasure. He then shoved his other finger in and scissored himself. "Can't stop~!" Error screamed out in pleasure as he jabbed his g-spot.

He thrusted his fingers into that spot repeatedly, screaming until he came again, even more violently than before. The puddle grew bigger and Error again panted as he came down from his high. He slowly removed his fingers and smiled sleepily. "Now I know why." He said happily before passing out.

Hours later, Reaper found him with Geno passed out. The liquid had dried but there was a slight stain. They chuckled as they covered him over with a fluffy white blanket and laid either side of him. "He did it." Geno said. Reaper chuckled. "Yes, yes he did." The two kissed his cheeks before laying down and falling asleep.


	8. Paperjam Angst

Paperjam (he's 20) gripped the necklace round his neck. His father had given to him before vanishing forever and never coming back. He ripped it off his neck and in a fit of anger, threw it on the floor where it opened with a click. (He was five when Error vanished.) 

A huge light burst from the locket which caused everyone at the BBQ to look at the locket in shock as did Paperjam. The light was a hologram and it took the form of Error. "Hello Paperjam and Ink. If this open then it must be that I've been gone for a long time now and Paperjam has grown up. I wish I could have been there to see you grow up my sweet boy and to be by your side Ink but the day I left and didn't come home is because I am no longer alive. 

Ink I was dying way before we got married and had PJ but I didn't want to tell you that your happy ending was coming to a close. So I decided to keep it secret to save you the pain of losing your loved ones again. PJ; you must be angry and upset as is your mother for me keeping it a secret and not telling anyone but if I were to have told you, you would have tried to save me. But with my condition it wouldn't have worked. I had congenative soul failure and like in humans were some can't be cured; mine couldn't. I would have died anyway." 

The figure of Error began to cough violently and once he removed his hand from his mouth you saw glowing blue marrow; like the color of his soul. "Anyway; I loved the pair of you and I didn't want to leave you. If I could I would be with you forever but I couldn't. That day, my time was up; I knew it. So rather than giving you the trouble of finding my dust in the bed I fled to the remains of Dreamtale where I sat up against the tree of feelings and simply passed away. I hope your married now PJ and have kids. 

I don't care who your partner is as long as he/she makes you happy. If I have any grandsons/grand-daughters if its your birthday then happy birthday. To anyone else, I'm sorry for everything I caused and to my family; I love you so much that it hurts to know that i won't be there to see any of you soon. And PJ remember your lullaby; the calling by the FatRat? Welp if you do, then you are a great shining star, my little baby boy. Goodbye everyone; this Error Sans saying over and out." The hologram of Error vanished and the locket closed with a faint click.

The sky was now painted orange and purple as well as eyes being filled with tears. PJ fell to his knees and picked the locket up. "I love you too; daddy." He whimpered before clutching the locket to his chest and bursting into tears. Fresh quickly ran over and pulled PJ into his chest where he just proceeded to sob loudly. The five year old twins Cray and Cil ran over to their mum and hugged him. Ink held onto Dream as he cried. 

The two sobbed loudly. They finally knew the reason as to why Error was gone. Error was dead and thought about the two of them till the very end. Fresh held his husband and held him close. His mate finally had the closure he was looking for. He tensed when he felt a pair of ghostly hands touch his shoulders and voice whisper in his ear "Thank you, Fresh." He gasped. He knew that voice. It was Error! 

Looking over his shoulder he saw the ghost of Error leaning against the side of the house; his own Papyrus next to him. He smirked and waved when Papyrus picked him up. As they walked away, Sans looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye as he faded away into nothing. Turning back, he too burst into tears. His best friend was gone but he smiled. He was at peace now. 'Goodnight Error. Sleep tight.' He thought.


	9. Error gets dominated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets fucked by my OC Erin. Welp, there goes whatever dignity I have left.

Error stared as a girl in white pj bottoms and a peach orange top with a glittery star in the middle walked over. On her left wrist was a teal fabric bracelet with a knot and tassels, a dark pink bracelet, a blue and white bracelet and a silver bracelet. Her blue eyes held a dominant gleam and her slightly curly shoulder length brown hair was ruffled slightly. "Error, come here babe." Error got up and walked over. She picked him up and he snuggled into her embrace. "Lets go home." Error nodded. "Sure thing love." 

She opened a portal up and walked through; only to walk into a darkened room. She walked forward, placing her mate on her dark pink silk sheet, four poster bed. Error sighed and his face lit up yellow. "Love, please..." He whined. His mate, Erin chuckled. "Ok, love." She said. She pulled his pants off, showing his dark blue ecto vagina. It was slick with juices and begging to be filled. She kissed the others flower bud which caused him to shiver. She pushed her two fingers inside him and scissored him, jabbing his special spot which caused him to keen with need. He thrusted his hips with ever thrust of her fingers. 

"Erin...ngh...please! F-fuck, it feels soooo good! AHHHH!!!" He squealed as she began to suck his clit. He came harshly, the blue raspberry juices being lapped up by her skilled tongue. She chuckled as he panted from the after shocks. "Love; we're not finished yet." Her magic manifested four turquoise tentacles. One wrapped his wrists together above his head, whilst two others opened his legs. The last tentacle pushed into him and acted like a Dick as she didn't have one. It thrusted into him without restraint and the soft squelched made Error even more aroused. 

"Oh....shit...! I'm so fucking close!" He mewled. She kissed him, her tongue dominating his and made him whine and moan. She chuckled. "Go ahead; you deserve it as you've destroyed so many universes today." The tentacle sped up until his second orgasm crashed down around him. "Oh Fuck!" He shouted as he squirted around her tentacle. The tentacle in question ballooned up and released turquoise cum into him. Erin groaned as she squirted herself; her underwear becoming soaked. Her magic vanished, as did his and they laid there happily. 

Erin kissed her lover and the two got under the covers. "Go to sleep love. You've had a tough day." Error nodded and fell asleep in seconds. Erin chuckled and used her magic to pull he pink curtains around the bed closed before falling asleep herself. 

The next morning: 7am.  
A maid came in carrying two trays of food and placed them down on the desk on the far end of the room. She opened the curtains to the doors that led to a balcony that over looked their kingdom of Fantasia. She opened them to ,let in some air and opened the curtains to the bed. "Good morning my queens." She said as both of them sat up with a a yawn. "Morning Iris. What's today's scheduel?" Erin asked with a stretch as she used her magic to make a hairbrush brush her hair. "Well from 9am to 10am you have a meeting with the war lords to discuss the probability of the other skeletons coming here and waging war, then from 11am to 12:30pm you have to do an announcement to the kingdom that their other queen has come home. 1:15pm is lunch and then at 2:50pm to 3:30pm is Queen Error's conference meeting to discuss how we manage the orphanage being shut down crisis. You two are then free for the rest of the day until 7pm when dinner is served in the grand hall and that's it you majesty." Iris said as she prepared their clothes. 

Erin nodded. "Ok, thanks Iris. You are dismissed." Iris set the trays of food between the two of them before bowing and leaving; closing the door behind her.


	10. Ectobodies.

Error had never had a female ecto-body before. Today all Sanses and Papyruses had female ecto-bodies and sat around in just some knickers and tops or jumpers. Error was confused. Why were they doing this? "You alright Error?" Blueberry asked, walking over. He was wearing a long sleeved blue top and pink panties. He had blue ecto-legs and his boobs were around a 42 C. Error blushes brightly and covered his eyes confusing Blueberry. "Error are you okay? Why are you blushing?" Error stuttered out quietly "You are showing your parts a little too much for me and to be gentleman enough, I'm closing my eyes as to not be a pervert." 

Blueberry blinked before chuckling and rubbing the top of Error's head. "You are so sweet sometimes." Error blushed and pulled his hood over his eyes. Blueberry chuckled again and left the room. Error pulled the hood down and sat there with a sigh. What ever the reason, it made him feel perverted to see everyone like that. He suddenly frowned. He doubted his magic was even strong enough to summon ecto-skin or ecto-genitalia. Sure he was strong enough for bone attacks, blue attacks and blasters but all skeletons were strong enough to do that.

To summon ecto-skin, you had to have good magic control and strong magic. His body and magic worked differently to the others and wasn't as strong as one would like to think. "You okay Error? You're staring into space." Ink asked walking in. He was wearing a light and dark brown, long sleeved top and black panties. Error couldn't take it anymore. Blushing he ran past them, outside and to the tree sitting far in the back yard. Sitting against the tree, he brought his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "That's is, everyone's fucking lost it." He muttered.

He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. He then just focused on the ground not noticing the others watching him from the window. "What's wrong with him?" Blueberry asked. Ink shrugged. "Don't know. Let's get dressed and find out." Ink quickly left the window as did Blueberry; allowing the curtain to fall down as they rushed to get dressed. Error looked up at the sky and let his arms and legs fall. "Pretty." He mumbled to himself. He put a hand to the sky and stared at it, before closing his hand and bringing it down. He watched the clouds fly pass in the soft breeze and smiled slightly.

"Cool." Error suddenly heard people walking over making him look in direction of the house. His eyes widened. It was Ink, Blueberry, Red, Sans, Stretch and a few others. He hid behind the tree and pulled his hood up to cover his eyes. Why couldn't they leave him alone?! "Error, what is going on?" Red asked with his hands on his hips. Error didn't answer, just sitting there, hands keeping the hood tight around his face. Frowning Sans walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Error, please what's going on?" He asked calmly; lowering Error's hands away from his face.

Error flinched at the contact but didn't stop it. Sans was the oldest of all of them, including himself. He was the one to talk to if you had a problem. Error never went to him since he had tried to destroy him on multiple occasions and figured he didn't like him. The hood kept his face from view. His face was bright yellow and embarrassed tears filled his eyes. Sans tilted his head up so that they could see eye to eye. Moving the bits of fabric out of Error's face, his eyes widened at the cute face. Everyone else raised an eyebrow at Sans reaction. "Now tell me, what's wrong? And tell me the truth." Sans said sternly.

Error looked away, sadness and self doubt written on his face. "It's my magic...I can't do what you do. I can't make an ecto-body. Seeing all you like this made me feel like a pervert and slightly left out. My magic is too weak and unstable to do that. I guess you can call it defective?" Error mumbled. Sans' eyes widened. "Is your magic that weak?" He asked in concern. Error nodded. Sans stood up before bending down and carrying Error inside, bridal style. 

Error didn't fight it and just let the other carry him inside. Sans brought him into the front room and laid him on the sofa. "I'm going to check your soul, so don't move." Error nodded dully. Sans summoned the others soul and had to stop him screaming in horror. Error's soul had huge holes from where previous bone attacks had pierced it and bone shards inside it as well as glass. The soul was severely cracked and held together by Error's magic strings. How it had not shattered by now was a wild guest. 

Sans checked his magic's strength and found it at 2. Even though Sanses had 1 Attack, their magic strength was 100. How was Error's so bloody low?! "MEDIC! MEDI!" Sans screamed making Error flinch at the loud noise. Medic and Medi ran in and saw Error's soul. "Heal him, please." Sans asked. Medi rushed over and began to check Error for what he had to be healed for. Medic summoned his medic kit and sat next to Sans on the floor. "Keep Error still. I need to remove these glass and bone a fragments." Sans held Error's wrists down as he stood up.

This made Error panic. What where they going to do? "Shh sweetie. I need to heal your soul but I first need to remove these fragments. Don't move." Medic explained as he grabbed some tweezers and grabbed the first bone shard. He slowly began to pull it out and it was excruciating. Error began to whimper before he began to scream. He also began to writhe against Sans' grip. As he pulled each shard out, Error's screams got louder and more tears fell. Medi stood there, a holographic screen in front of him as he listed off Error's problems.

"Low magic, no minerals or vitamins for magic supplements, pierced and broken soul, underweight, hungry, dehydrated, some wounds that have healed wrong and some still open wounds that won't heal and are infected." Sans went pale. That was so bad! Soon Medic pulled a total of 25 shards out Error's soul. Unfortunately Error passed out from the pain. His screams had people running in. Red in the end had to hold Error's feet down as he was kicking around a lot.

"Take his top off. Let's see what we're working with here." Medic demanded. Stretch pulled the hoodie off so Medic could cut his top off with Medic scissors. They were met with bloody gauze that had been there for just over three to four days. Medic undid them to be met with raw, oozing infected cuts. Others gagged as Medic immediately began to clean them out with medical chemicals. He then proceeded to drain them completely and heal them closed with healing magic. As for bones that hadn't healed properly on his legs and arms, he re-broke them me put them in the right way before healing them again.

Turning to his soul, he Injected it full of vitamins and minerals before healing the holes closed. He took the strings off and put it back in its rightful place. He then hooked Error up to an IV full of rehydrating fluid and extra magic and painkiller. After hooking up to a Heart monster as well, Medic suggested they waited until Error woke up. They waited three days when Error awoke.

He sat up confused where everyone demanded why he kept his wounds to himself. Error explained he had, had them for ages but during a battle with Ink a few months previously they had been reopened and gotten infected. He explained his soul had been that way for years. Sans scowled at him to which Error freak out. Once Error was calm and comfortable he noticed everyone still had their ecto-bodies. "You still have your ecto-bodies." He muttered. They nodded. "Yep. It's okay if you don't know how." Papyrus said.

Error looked down at the red blanket he was in and snuggled in deeper. He was so comfortable in this! As he laid there, his magic began to form. Once his magic had formed, he looked down and gasped. An ecto-body! The skin was royal blue and so pretty. His boobs were 46 Double EE's which was embarrassing. "What is it Error?" Stretch asked. Error looked up and then stood up, his night clothes showing the changes. Error smiled. "This is cool."


	11. Fallacy x Sauve x Encre

Sauve watched as Jasper danced with his husband (a cat monster with white fur and violet eyes, 6"1 and called Night); the wedding dress making him look gorgeous. He sighed. Everyone was in love, he was the only one without a mate. He left the festivities in the main hall and proceeded to his room. As he walked though the moonlight halls, tears flowed down his face. As he looked at the moon through the window he sniffed. 

He walked into his room and changed into his plain nightclothes. Getting in his bed, he sat straight against the headboard; knees up to his chest. "I don't know what you were thinking. Royalty don't fall for servents." He whimpered as he wiped his eyes. He leaned his head against the headboard and began to sing in Japanese. (Fairy Tail Opening 15.) As he sung, his magic reacted as the song drifted throughout the castle to the main hall where the song and dancing stopped. "Who's singing?" Night asked. "That's Sauve. " Fibi said in a small voice. Fallacy looked at her in shock. "It is?" He asked with wide eyes.

Charlos chuckled. "Well yeah. His voice is pure honey." He said with a smirk. Encre chuckled at that. "He should sing more often." Fallacy nodded. "He's in his room." Gazelle said with frown. "Why?" Fallacy demanded. "He's emotionally..." She tapered off. The vampire kings eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. Let him be." The music soon tapered off and the everything returned to normal. Sauve opened his eyes and decided to lay down, where he fell asleep. 

Later that night, Fallacy and Encre waved their adoptive son off as he was driven away in a horse pulled carriage to his new kingdom. As soon the carriage was out sight, the guests left and the servants retired for the evening. Encre sighed. "Sauve was so upset. Lets go see him." He suggested. Fallacy nodded and lead his mate inside. Encre had been turned into a vampire before they adopted Jasper and had been that way since. As they walked to Sauve's room; they opened the door. He was curled under the white sheets and his face showed dried tear tracks down his cheek bones. 

"He really did love Japser, didn't he?" Fallacy asked as Encre sat down on Sauve's bed. "Yes he did. This broke him. But I'm sure we can make him hopeful again." The 32 year old said with a smile. (Fallacy is 34 in human years) Sauve was 30 now but still looked 22 years old. Jasper was 22 but he still looked 18 years old. They had fallen in love with the young man years ago. They wanted Sauve to be theirs and they were going to give him a reason to love again.

Fallacy picked up Sauve and took him to their bedroom. He laid the young man down on the four poster, red canopy bed before getting into their own night clothes and getting in to bed either side of the sad skeleton; falling asleep.

The next morning:  
Sauve woke up and put on his glasses. He was lucky that then older two men had brought them with them. He looked around the room and noticed this wasn't his room. His room was a dull stone box with a single bathroom, single white bed, desk and chair with paper, quill and ink pot with a singular book case filled with books.

This room had two huge bookcases filled with books and between them was a white door which probably lead to the bathroom. On top of the bookcases were beautiful flowers. To the left of the room was a white dest stacked with books, a globe of the world, a star map on the wall and some paper with a quill and ink pot. On the right of the room was an art easel with loads of shelves full of art supplies. Beside them was two doors which lead to two separated closets. The bed was soft and huge with red silk for the curtains. There were huge, double glass doors which lead to the balcony with over looked the garden and cliff, beach and sea. They of course were covered up with pitch black curtains so no sunlight could come through.

Sauve slowly laid back down when soft snoring on either side of him had him freeze. He slowly looked to his left to see Fallacy and then to the right to see Encre both fast asleep and snoring soundly. 'Oh Shit.' He thought in fear. 'They know! They know, they know, they know! I'm going to die!' He thought. It was against the law for a servant to fall in love with its master and could be punished in any way.

He took a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't wake up the two vampire kings beside him. Fallacy woke up first and saw Sauve looking up; fear and worry on his face. He smirked. Encre woke up seconds later and saw this too. They smirked at eachother. Sauve was so into thinking he didn't notice the two beside him wake up. "What you thinking about?" Encre asked coyly. Sauve let out a shriek and bolted from the bed; hiding in the corner of the room, trembling.

Their smirks vanished into shocked frowns. The two got up and walked over to the sobbing skeleton. Kneeling before him, they smiled sadly. "Sauve we knew you liked Jasper but we're not going to hurt or kill you. You're safe." Fallacy explained as he pulled the other to his chest and rocked him. Encre kissed his forehead and held onto his hands until his panic attack had subsided. 

Sauve took deep breathes as he calmed down. He wasn't going to get hurt or killed, he was safe he kept telling himself over and over again. Encre fished the other out Fallacy's arms and walked back over to the bed where they all laid down on the bed. They smiled when the other calmed down completely and his breathing evened out. "There. Better?" Encre asked. Sauve nodded but looked at them confused. "Yeah but why am I here?" He asked. The two propped themselves up with their arms and looked down at him with love filled smiles. "Because we wanted to make you ours." They said in unison making Sauve blush. They what?!


End file.
